Day Routine
by Rycitia
Summary: A normal, insane day. Kazahaya loves them. Written out of pure amusement once more and thankfullness.


Hi everbody! **First thing, a thousand thanks and hugs to my many reviewers who commented on "Job Routine"!** That really made me write another one.  
But a sequel is never as good as the original, so I'm not too happy with this, but put it up as a thank you anyway. Plus I really like some parts of it my friend threw laughing fits over...

If you find anything simliar to "Job Routine" in sentences or words, yes, it's all intended. This is not the conntinuation of JR but an oneshot by itself. I failed to bring in any philosophy like I did last time. Hope you like it anyway!

**Update/Edit: To anybody nagging about my spelling errors: English is not my native language, thus I used the german spellings concerning names and such. I thank you if you can point them out, and I love constructive critisism, but I think that every fanfiction writer here can understand that I put more weight on content. I am sorry if errors offend you so much, but I'm just human after all. -g- I tried to extinguish some errors, but if there are any left, I'm okay with you telling me.**

Enjoy...and review.

**

* * *

**

**Day Routine**

I was having a marvellous day. That is, until Rikuo woke me up.

And to start this day really nicely, he found a new way to torture me in the morning. Today it wasn't a kick in the ribs (or nearby areas), a bucket of water or shoes falling off the sky all of a sudden. I mean, I got used to this things. I only yelled out of habit, to be honest. I got used to that.  
No, today he seemed to have worked out a new devilish, dark and sadistic plan to make me go crazy.  
The first thing I noticed this morning was the scent of hot chocolate up my nose.

I sat upright, wondering if the world was spinning the other way round. Rikuo was out there in the kitchen, _making breakfast_.

For a few minutes, I thought about the benefits of throwing him into the bed, shoving a few aspirin, antidepressiva or any other medication I could find into his mouth and running down to Kakei to ask for a cure for acute breakfast-making-and-not-kicking.  
I then settled on simply going out and asking him, since I'm positively too weak to throw him into bed. I'm not even strong enough to lift the heavy boxes in the shop, as he likes to point out.

Standing in the kitchen and staring like a fool at the ready-made breakfast, I gave the aspirins a second thought, Rikuo interrupted my social musings, though.  
"What are you looking at, Kitty?"  
The insult reached my brain with a few seconds delay, and judging from his look, _he_ was opting for giving me some aspirins now. Then I remembered and yelled at him: "I'm not a KITTY!", which probably isn't the wisest thing to respond, but heck, the hot chocolate really confused me. Okay, I'm not much of a chocolate lover, but it's the act that counts, right?

Anyway, Rikuo seemed to be satisfied and sat down, reaching for the newspaper. I snatched it from his fingers though, and directed my hopefully most intense glare at him.  
"Admit: Who are you and what have you done with Rikuo?"  
He looked back at me for a while, then grabbed the newspaper out of my hand and started to read it.

Well, I'm used to being treated like some mad cat, but not to being outright ignored.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME? AND WHY DID YOU MAKE _BREAKFAST_!"

Rikuo had that funny look on his face he never really likes to show because it looks quite, err, funny, and those swirling eyes one only gets in a manga. I hate to admit it, but he _still_ sat upright. I mean, I put _so_ much effort into screaming…..he could at least be lying to the floor, being completely off. But I got what I wanted, he would have a tinitus for at least a few hours.

Next thing was, he got a hold on himself (a pity if you ask me, he _does_ look funny in this state) and answered my question. We're having really nice conversations here.  
"Firstly, nothing's wrong with me except a certain and very penetrate ringing in my ears, secondly, I'm ignoring you because I want to read, and thirdly, I made breakfast because _it's my turn to make breakfast_."  
Which silenced me.

I did eat my breakfast then, too overwhelmed by the experience of having Rikuo make breakfast and not damaging my health early in the morning.  
In other words, I was scared to death.

Towards the end of the silent morning meal, I dared to pipe up.  
"But…why didn't you wake me?"  
He glared at me, as if trying to make out what I said. Then realisation hit him (upon the head and hart, I hope), and he groaned.  
"Oh damn, I _forgot_."

Believe me, I was as shocked as he was.

After having survived this early-morning-shock, I headed downstairs. Still slightly off, I fumbled with my apron. Have you ever noticed how immensely difficult it can be to tie those damned laces? I found out that morning. Stupid Rikuo. Idiot. Bastard. Nail-of-my-coffin. Jerk.  
"Cut it, will you?"  
Ups. Seemed to have let that slip.

And to top my day off:  
"Morning, BOY!"  
"Saiga-san! Let me go!"  
"My, are you loaded today. Had a nice game already upstairs?"  
"Hell, NO!"  
"You should. That could relax you."  
"Saiga-saaaaaaan!"  
"And you'd have a good way to get rid of that energy."

I made my way to the only (seemingly) sane person in the drugstore.  
"Kakei-san! Help!"  
"My, my, Kudo-kun. That was a nice suggestion, after all. Don't you think?"  
…..I know why I said "seemingly".

What followed was an almost normal day.  
I was attending the register when hell broke lose.

First, it was shouting. Then, I heard slaps and groans. And then the glass door crashed.

Two guys, age unknown, were obviously too occupied to apologize for the broken window. Since they were rolling on the ground, hitting and kicking each other and making it very clear that they wished an early death for the other, I almost understood. But it's still not very polite, you know.

The four of us stood petrified in the store, blinking at the strangers damaging the pharmacy. They used those very nice names for each other that are made &$?§! in a comic for kiddies, so as not to frighten the parents. The kids themselves even know how to pronounce these words correctly, which their parents don't. But that's a secret between kids, so don't tell.

The two gentlemen didn't show any indication of a sooner leave, so Saiga, that crossover between man and bear, got up from his place behind the counter (he was woken by the bastards) and grabbed them both.  
He then yelled something at them which I didn't really understand because of the defeating volume. But if an almost 2meter guy shouts at you for wrecking his boyfriend's pharmacy, you don't really care about the content.

After about three minutes, they had black eyes and bruises matching the colour of their T-shirts, and we had their names, phone numbers and enough money to buy two new glass doors.

Kakei (who during the whole scene hadn't shown any concern about anything, he's making me sick), waving after the two guys, instructed us: "Now, Kudo-kun and Himura-kun, would you please pick up all that glass? We don't want the customers sliced up….and then close the shop and go order a new door, down in that shop where we bought the glassware."

Isn't he annoying? He could at least have screamed or something. But keeping his calm like that….it's just not appropriate for a situation like that.

Rikuo groaned and nodded. "Alright, we'll do that….and would you please get off me, Kitty?"  
Oh.  
Eh.  
I forgot to mention that I had been clinging to Rikuo the whole time. I, errm, was a bit frightened. But nothing to make a fuss about, really!

Well, I did get off him them, and _yes_, if you _have_ to know, I _was_ flushed, and _yes_, I _was_ a bit embarrassed, okay, okay. Now could we _please_ go on?

I went to fetch a broom and a bin and quickly set to work, while Rikuo finished counting the money in the register.  
And what a boring, not to forget dangerous task is cleaning up broken glass.

On the way down to the glassware store, I was in the best of moods. This time I mean it, really. I got the day off (cause we couldn't serve customers without a proper door to close the shop, which is the friendly indication meaning _"We too are tired. Now would you please choose the most expensive good in here to make up for the dinnertime you stole from us and get your sorry ass out of here quickly?"_), and enough money to treat myself with a fulfilling lunch. The only flaw in that was that Rikuo had the money.

"Boys! Nice to see you!" The woman who runs the store is approximately of 134 years age, a voyeur and absolutely bonkers. At one time, I _did_ wonder wether everyone in Tokio was helplessly insane or if there were at least a few who hid it better.

While Rikuo ordered the door, I wandered around the room in search for something interesting. A few older people were moping around, glaring at little glass angels, for those had only a hideously small piece of clothing to conceal their buttocks. I bet that was only there for teasing reasons anyway. Which is what I meant when I said voyeur. I mean, how normal is it for a lady who could have had a brontosaurus as her pet to make obscene glass statues? Not that the angels are obscene, no, those are harmless. Well, mostly harmless.  
No, I don't even _look_ to the back of the store where she presents the, err, _other _statues. And _no_, I won't do it the masocistic way and make a fuming idiot out of myself by describing them to you. No chance.

You know what? It's a very bad idea to start kicking in the middle of a glassware store. That's why I didn't do that when Rikuo lifted me up.  
…  
…  
…heh.  
Confused?

Okay, okay. You may know it. You may laugh. But be at least discrete about it.

Rikuo has that annoying habit of _loving_ to jerk me out of daydreams and stuff. He does so by pocking me, kicking me, erm, wispering in my ear the most –cough- things, and, recently, picking me up.

I don't know why, but he finds it unbelievably funny to grab my waist and show off his strenght by lifting me into the air. Ususally I scream and kick and do everything that might just prevent him from putting me to the ground, but this time, _causée par le _glass surrounding us, I had to be content with just squeaking.

He grinned like he just had his head completely screwed off, and put on that _maddeningly_ sweet tone to say, "I'm done. Let's go then, kitty?", which is not really a question but a grave insult, because, no, not of the kitty, because I of course in my current state (i.e. in his arms and way too high up in the air) wasn't able to _go_.

And he, being the sadistic Rikuo that he is, made sure to take full advantage of my kicking-preventing-position and yes, you quessed right, just _had_ to carry me outside.

By the time I had solid ground back under my feet, I also had:  
a) a sore mouth from screaming  
b) ruffed hair (Rikuo seemed to find howling kittens unbelievably cute)  
c) a broken nail from trying to scratch the bastard, but only ended up in hooking said nail upon a shirt button, ripping that one off in the process, accompanied by my nail  
d) a bunch of giggling fangirls on the other side of the street who found me unpleasanly "kawaiii!"

And Rikuo had more scratches than he was comfortable with. Probably he'll think twice about it before picking me up. Which would me a pity.

We then decided to grab lunch somewhere.And since that bastard had the mones, he was in the position of where we got to eat. Not that I have a problem with the places he picks, I'm perfectly content with the food there, but it's the principle, you know? He doesn't even ask me….. I'm sulking now, in case you're interested.

Rikuo chose a noodle shop then, and I just _love_ Ramen. And since he knows that and can be an unbelievably nice guy sometimes, he brought me a big bowl of those. Why can't he be that friendly more often….? It would be so fantastic to live happily and in peace with a caring and Ramen-cooking co-worker….  
"Stop that bedroom-look, Kaza."  
….  
See what I mean?

"What's up with that bedroom-look anyway? Does it annoy you that much?"  
"No, but you look like you're ready to give me a blowjob and I don't want other people to think that we're indecent enough to do that in a restaurant."  
"…."  
"You look even more like a kitty when you blush and cringe like that, you know that?"  
"…._Rikuo_!"  
"What? I'm just telling the truth…"

I flopped down on the bed. A horrible day had gone worse than I though, but at least I got to go into the shower first. A good, hot shower helps wonders to relax and calm down a little…..  
"Rikou! Get OUT! I'm still showering!"  
"Do you always have to take so long?"  
"Yes! Besides, put your clothes on!"  
"But I'll be showering anyway."  
"OUT!"

It's a daily routine by now. And I don't think I ever want it to change. The only thing I really do mind is that the beds in our room are way too small for two.

* * *

Ain't it hard? I just can't make ´Kaza drool all over Rikuo like I did in JR. But I do like it somehow. 

Now, would you review? You'll make me very happy...and who knows, maybe I'll write a bit more...


End file.
